The Long Lost Fraggle
by Jessica12357
Summary: After arguing with Red, Wembley goes for a walk in the Fraggle wilderness. But when he receives an unexpected injury, he receives aid from an even more unexpected hostess with a blurry past. WembleyxOC
1. Wembley's Walk

After viewing a few episodes of Fraggle Rock, I've decided to write my own fanfic of it on here.

Fraggle Rock and it's characters are owned by the brilliant Jim Henson and The Henson Company. The only character I own is Woci Fraggle.

...

Wembley Fraggle trudged along the barren pathway, venturing into the Fraggle wilderness. He was exceedingly angry that day, especially at Red. At the watering hole she had made fun of him and accused him of being a coward. He just didn't want to swing on the vine; Red thought this was ridiculous. Wembley left after that not only to show her up by exploring the precarious wilderness, but also to think to himself.

"I can't help it if I'm not as adventurous as her," he mumbled to himself, "but I'll show her! I might take on a Gorg or a Poison Cackler or...what am I saying? I can't fight!" The little Fraggle sighed as kept on walking. "Maybe she is right..." His discouragement prolonged his journey, and he kept going farther and farther.

Meanwhile, Mokey had been chiding Red about what she had said to poor little Wembley. Mokey was a patient, kind Fraggle, but now she was very displeased with Red's behavior.

"It's not nice to make fun of other Fraggles, Red," she scolded. "You know that not all of us are as brave as you." Red was lying lazily on a nearby rock, dipping her tail into the water.

"Aww, come on, Mokey," Red laughed. "It wouldn't hurt Wembley to try something new everyone once in a while..." Mokey wasn't convinced, though.

The artistic Fraggle continued, "Well, if Wembley wants to swing on the vine, he can do it at his own pace. You know the old Fraggle saying, don't you?" Red looked at her blankly. " 'You can lead a Fraggle to a radish patch, but you can't make him or her eat.'"

"What does that mean, Mokey?" inquired Red, scratching her head in confusion. "I've never heard that one before."

"It means that you can't force someone to do something they don't want to," explained Mokey, "but that's exactly what you did to Wembley. You pressured him and then made him feel bad by making it seem like a bad thing to not want to do it. Have you ever seen me on the vine?"

Red thought and replied, "Not very often. You always like to paint and make plays and stuff like that. But what does that-"

"Well then shouldn't you call me a coward as well?" Mokey asked. Red thought again for a minute, and then she finally realized what her friend was getting at. She hung her head in shame.

"No, I shouldn't. I guess not everyone who doesn't swing on the vine or doesn't want to is a coward. Gosh, I made poor Wembley feel terrible! But I didn't mean to!" Red sat up and looked down at her feet sadly. Mokey's disposition softened and she sat down next to her friend.

"I hate to lecture you like a mother, and I know you didn't mean to hurt Wembley's feelings," she said softly, "but maybe you should go apologize to him."

"Yeah, I was gonna," Red admitted. "Thanks, Mokey." She got up from the rock and was about to walk to Wembley and Gobbo's when Gobbo himself rushed in, looking worried. "What's wrong, Gobbo?"

"Have you guys seen Wembley?" he questioned, a look of panic in his eyes. Red and Mokey looked at each other curiously before Red replied.

"No, Gobbo, we haven't," she responded. "W-why do you ask?" Red had a bad feeling inside that something had happened.

"I've looked for him everywhere, and I can't find him!" exclaimed Gobbo. "Where could he have gone?" Mokey walked calmly to Gobbo and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gobbo," she said with a soft, sad smile. "Wembley probably just went for a walk. He'll be back later." Gobbo cheered up a bit, hoping Mokey was right.

...

Wembley stopped to take a rest on the path. The more he continued up the path, the rockier it became. The bits and pieces of gravel and rock scraped the bottoms of his feet and made them sore. "I wish I had a pond to put them in," he said wistfully. "The water might make them hurt less." While he rested, Wembley gazed at his surroundings. The color variety was very limited, consisting mainly of browns and grays, with only hints of green from the vegetation. A multitude of different noises coming from the creatures in the trees filled his Fraggle ears (wherever they were) and filled with both curiosity and perhaps a hint of fright. The air was cool and damp, reminding Wembley of the watering hole that had caused so much trouble that morning.

He finished resting and kept walking, unsure of what to do with himself next. Suddenly the unexpected happened.

"AIYYEEEEE!"

Not paying attention to his footing, Wembley accidentally tripped over a root. A sharp pain shot up his foot and ankle, and he cried out. "Oh, oh my ankle! OW!" Wembley lied on the rocky path, unable to stand on his hurt ankle. He yelled for help, but nothing happened. "Oh, this is just great! Now I'll be stuck here for who knows how long! Some huge, hideous creature will come and get me for sure!" His eyes welled up with tears. "This is truly an awful morning..." Wembley fell back and sobbed before eventually crying to sleep.

Not long after, a figure strolled through, and stopped at the sight of Wembley. "Wow!" they said. "It's been forever since I've found one of my own kind!" The figure stooped down and examined poor Wembley. "Poor fellow. I better take them with me." They picked up Wembley and returned quickly but carefully back to their home.

Wembley, of course, had no idea what was in store for him...


	2. Woci Fraggle

Dislclaimer: Fraggle Rock is owned by Jim Henson and The Henson Company. Woci is the only character that belongs to me.

* * *

When Wembley woke up, he winced almost immediately. In his peaceful state of slumber, he had forgotten all about the pain in his ankle. He let his eyes adjust to the light for a moment before coming to a shocking realization: he wasn't on the path anymore! He was lying on a make-shift cot in a small rock home, but it couldn't belong to a Cave Fraggle, because it didn't extend far. In fact, there seemed to be only one other room visible, and it was blocked off by a patched-up curtain attached to the top of the threshhold.

"Where am I?" he said to himself. Wembley sat up a little and examined his surroundings. On the opposite side a small kitchen was set up, similar to what Boober might've used, with a pot boiling something inside that smelled scrumptious. A few homemade paintings hung on the walls, and a straw mat had been laid carefully on the floor. Wembley felt somewhat less worried, then he heard faint humming coming from the other side of the curtain.

Suddenly it was drawn back, and out came a female Fraggle. Now Wembley had saw many Fraggles in his life, but this Fraggle was new to him. She had light purple skin, bushy yellow hair (which also could be found on her body and at the tip of her tail), a sky blue shirt, and a strange orange stone she wore on a string around her neck. The stone was round and had a hole in the middle.

"Oh good!" she cried. "You're up!" She had some bandages wrapped with ice in them, and she carefully walked over and wrapped it around the swollen ankle. "You must've taken quite a bad fall back there."

"Well, I just tripped over a root is all," Wembley admitted modestly. As the girl Fraggle wrapped up his ankle, Wembley couldn't but help but stare a little. She was very pretty, yet almost looked familiar. He quickly stopped when she cut the excess bandage of and looked at him. "Th-thank you."

"No problem," the girl smiled. "I always like helping a creature in need. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Wembley," he responded. "I wasn't expecting to find help all the way out here. Oh, uh, what's your name?" The girl Fraggle laid him down on the cot and propped up his foot with a pillow before answering.

"I'm Woci," she replied. "I've lived here most of my life." Wembley's eyes widened.

"Most of your life?" he said incredulously. "Why aren't you with the other Fraggles?" Woci didn't answer right away once more. She strolled over to the pot and checked what was inside.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Woci sighed, "I don't really know. One day when I was six years old I just woke up. This sounds silly, but I was alone and didn't have any memory of my past whatsoever. I don't know what happened." Wembley listened with interest in Woci's statement. "In fact you're the first Fraggle I've seen since then."

"Gee, that's sad," Wembley remarked. "I'm sorry, Woci." Woci spooned some of the food in the pot into a clay bowl and brought it over to Wembley.

"It's not your fault, Wembley," she said. "If you don't mind, you'll have to stay for a while until your ankle heals. Safety reasons, you know. Do you like pepper and peach pottage?"

"Like it? I love it! Thanks!" The smell of one of his favorite meals revived Wembley's senses. He joked, "At least I can still use my hands to eat." Woci handed him a spoon and he hungrily consumed the pottage. "It kind of has a radishy taste, too."

"It's a garnish," Woci explained. "I picked them from the Gorg's garden."

"You really went up into the Gorg's garden?" Wembley gasped. "I thought only Mokey did that. You're very brave, Woci." Woci smiled shyly at him.

"It's not very hard. Junior Gorg isn't very-" She froze in mid-sentence for a moment. "Wembley, what was that name you just said a moment ago?"

"Mokey." Wembley had a feeling that he had said the wrong thing. "W-why? Is there something wrong?" Woci stared straight ahead at the corner of the room for several minutes, completely mystified. "W-woci?" Woci snapped her attention back to him.

"Huh?" Woci almost forgot the little Fraggle lying on the cot. She blinked her big eyes in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" Wembley repeated. Woci shook her head.

"No, it's not that, Wembley," she responded. "It's just that...well, I don't know. It seems silly." She continued stirring the other pottage in the pot.

"Really Woci, what is it?" Wembley asked. He didn't want anything to upset his new friend. Woci sighed, stirred, and then finally decided to tell Wembley. After all, she was beginning to like this Fraggle. In fact, she thought he was actually kind of cute.

"I think that the name Mokey is familiar in some way," she finished. "I just don't know how, though."

...

While Woci and Wembley were getting acquainted with each other, his friends were growing worried over him. Not even the postcard from Uncle Matt cheered them up.

"This is getting serious, guys," Gobbo said. "Normally Wembley wouldn't stay out this long."

Boober was holding a pot of radish consumee in his hands. "And he usually doesn't miss a meal, either," he added. "Oh, I just know something dreadful has happened to him."

"This is all my fault," Red sighed. The guilt in her voice was unmistakable. "If I hadn't made him so upset he never would've gone off."

"Everybody we need to think logically about this," Mokey declared. "What's the reason Wembley walked away in the first place?"

"Because Red made him terrible," Gobbo said glumly. Red blushed in shame and sunk her head into her sweater a little. "That's why." Mokey nodded.

"Yes, but let's go deeper. How was he feeling right after that? It might give us a clue." The other Fraggles thought hard, until Boober came up with a solution.

"Because he didn't feel brave?" The others murmured in agreement, and Mokey's eyes lit up with excitement. They were getting somewhere!

"Exactly, Boober! Now, everyone, think. If we were Wembley, what we do to feel brave?" she stated. Being an avid explorer, Gobbo was beginning to see where Mokey was leading up to. He had a lot of ideas where Wembley could be.

"Oh no. You don't think Wembley could've gone exploring, do you?" Gobbo said worriedly. "It's too dangerous out there for a little guy like him!" He stood up straight with a serious look. "I say we split up and look for Wembley! Who's with me?" Mokey and Boober agreed eagerly. Red, who was uneasy about taking orders from Gobbo, hesitated before agreeing as well. Each Fraggle would explore a different part of Fraggle Rock. "Just in case," he added to Mokey, "you might want to check the Gorg's garden as well." She nodded, and soon the search party for Wembley was commenced.


	3. Pieces to the Puzzle

The characters of Fraggle Rock are owned by the genius Jim Henson (God bless him) and Jim Henson Productions. The only character I own is Woci.

This chapter goes into the fact how Woci is different from other Fraggles: aside from Gobbo's Uncle Matt, she makes frequent trips to Outer Space, had direct contact with a Silly Creature, and is the only Catholic Fraggle in Fraggle Rock. Not only that, it is the key to the mystery of Woci's past. Finally, this chapter hints a bit about Gobbo's feelings about Red.

...

Wembley had never felt so full in his life. Woci had fed him so much peach and pepper pottage he thought he would explode any moment, a splattered spot on the wall, with nothing but a banana tree shirt to suggest there was once a Fraggle it belonged to. He wanted to roll over on his side, but with his hurt ankle it was impossible. So there he was, stretched out on his cot with his slightly swollen belly. He groaned. "Woci, I feel as fat as a Gorg." Woci laughed.

"I know how you feel," she said. "That peach and pepper pottage reallys fills you up quickly." On the outside, Woci was her cheerful self, but on the inside she was a wreck. It was driving her crazy trying to figure out where she had heard the name "Mokey" before. It was so familiar, but why? Woci didn't want Wembley to think he was to blame for it, so she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she pulled out her easel and some homemade paints. "Want me to paint you a picture, Wembley?" Wembley tried to look at her, but he was so sluggish from his big meal it was hard.

"If you want to," he replied, "but I don't know what. Surprise me." Woci smiled and nodded. She got her tail and dipped it into one of the containers of paint. Since she never learned how to make a brush, she wanted to improvise, a decision she made shortly after moving into the cave. Perhaps on one of her trips to Outer Space she would pick up a paintbrush somewhere. Yes, that's right. Uncle Travelling Matt wasn't the only Fraggle who visited Outer Space. A short way from Woci's cave there was a tunnel she crawled through to go into Outer Space, right outside a small church. It was a month before she even found the tunnel, and when she did there was a Silly Creature outside, which scared her a little, until she found out he was friendly. This Silly Creature's name was Father Matthew O' Brien, the priest of the church near the tunnel opening. Naturally he had never seen a creature like Woci before, but nevertheless took her in and got to know her, even to the point of converting her. Catholicism was completely contradicting to what Fraggles and even Doozers and Gorgs believed in. Their personal beliefs all relied on spirits in nature, like the Fraggles believe in spirits of the cave and such, or their ancestors, such as Gorgs believe in the Spirit of the Great Gorg. What Father O' Brien taught to Woci was nothing like that. I won't get into any intricate details, but in short Woci was so perplexed about this new religion that it intrigued her and converted right away. The reason this fact is brought up is because Wembley was looking at the rosary beads that were hanging on her wall. "What are those, Woci?"

"What is what?" she inquired. Woci turned away from her painting and followed Wembley's gaze to the rosary beads on the wall. "Oh those? Those are my, um, rosary beads." Wembley looked very confused, so she moved her painting stool next to Wembley's cot and sat. "Now would probably be a good time to explain something about myself." Woci told in detail to Wembley of her trip to Outer Space and meeting Father O' Brien, but what really got Wembley's attention was the explanation of Catholicism Woci gave him. When she finished, there was a brief silence between the two Fraggles. "I know it's different from what you probably believe in, but this is just what I know." Wembley contemplated on everything Woci told him. "You probably think I'm weird..."

"No! Not at all!" Wembley almost screamed. He jerked up so quickly a surge of pain went through his ankle and he let out a cry. "Woci, don't you ever think that you're weird, and especially don't think that's what I think. I know we haven't known each other long, but I think you are one of the most interesting Fraggles I've ever met." He wanted to say she was also the prettiest he had ever met, but he kept his mouth closed about it. Woci's eyes lit up.

"You mean that?" she asked. Wembely nodded, and was surprised when Woci put her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you, Wembley. That means a lot. I hope we're friends forever." Wembley felt his heart beat faster when she said that. She really liked him! What if one day they were more than friends? She let him go and went back to work on her painting.

"You know, my friend Mokey likes to paint, too," Wembley said out of the blue. "She loves anything that has to do with art. Why in f-" The Fraggle was interrupted by Woci's gasp and one of her containers crashing to the floor, leaving a big splotch of paint on the stone floor. "Oh no! I'm sorry, Woci! I didn't mean to do that!" Wembley didn't know it, but it wasn't him that caused Woci to break the container. At the mention of Mokey liking art, a vision from Woci's past suddenly flashed before her eyes. She saw...a young, purple Fraggle with blue hair trying to paint with Woci by pressing their hands against an old rag. They were both very little, and even though she didn't know the Fraggle in the vision, she seemed familiar.

"No," Woci said shortly. "I-it's not you Wembley. I...I think I just saw something from my past." Wembley's eyes widened with astonishment. Whenever he mentioned Mokey, Woci went into a brief state of realization. Was there a connection between the two girl Fraggles? If there was, what was it? Woci thought of everything they had talked about, and somehow the Gorgs fit in, too. Radishes were also a piece of the puzzle. "I don't understand it..."

...

Meanwhile, Boober, Gobbo, Mokey, and Red found out Wembley wasn't in the Gorg's gardenall split up to look in different parts of Fraggle Rock for their friend Wembley. Boober would take the South, Gobbo would take the West, Mokey the North, and Red the East. They entrusted their friend Tosh to keep an eye out in case Wembley was to return without the others knowing. Red was the guiltiest about the whole thing. It was her fault Wembley left, and it would be all her fault if something bad happened to him. Who knew what undiscovered dangers were in Fraggle Rock?

The other Fraggles had their own personal conflicts, too. Boober couldn't believe he was foolish enough to venture out into Fraggle Rock alone, and sensed doom every time he took a step. However, the pessimistic Fraggle knew it would be all worth it if Wembley was found safe and sound. Gobbo was worried about Wembley and angry at Red at the same time. Both Fraggles were important to him, and yet he was feeling opposite feelings about them. Wembley was his best friend and roommate and Red was his friend but also constant opponent. Suddenly deep down in the bottom of his heart, Gobbo felt that there was another reason Red was important to him, a reason that couldn't make him entirely angry at her. It was feeling he rarely noticed but it came up whenever he and Red argued or competed against each other...Gobbo shook off this thought. "I shouldn't be worrying about Red. I need to think about Wembley! This...this is all R-Red's fault." The words hardly came out of his mouth.

As for Mokey, her personal conflict was tied closer to Wembley than the other's. When Woci had her vision of when she was young, Mokey experienced a similar vision, only she saw a young purple Fraggle with yellow hair, smiling and looking up at her as they pressed their paint colored hands against a piece of rag. "I remember that!" she gasped. "And the Fraggle...is so familiar..." She reached into her robe and in a small, secret pocket Mokey took out an object no other Fraggle knew about, not even Red. It was a round, orange stone with a hole in the middle. Fingering it, Mokey struggled to remember the past behind it. It was connected to something important, but it was from such a long time ago she couldn't recall what.

In a flash Mokey's eyes grew wide. She remembered EVERYTHING. It all came to her at once. "Why is this happening all of a sudden!" she shrieked aloud. "Is it really possible she's alive?" Mokey remembered when she was a very young Fraggle, before Uncle Travelling Matt set out to explore Outer Space, she had a little sister. One day she and her sister managed to sneak out of their home and went into the Gorg's garden to play. By the time their parents found them Ma and Pa Gorg had discovered the two Fraggle girls frolicking in their radish patch. Desperate to save their daughters, Mokey's parents got in between them and the Gorgs so the girls could get away safely. Mokey remembered the last thing she saw was Pa Gorg picking up her father by his tail and yelling at her to save herself and her sister.

After that traumatic moment the girls were so terrified they forgot the way home. To make matters worse, while trying to find their way back home her little sister stepped on a loose piece of stone and ended up hanging from the edge. Mokey remembered holding onto her sister's hands, tears running down both their faces. Mokey had slipped once and almost fell down with her sister, if it weren't for a branch she wrapped her tail around. Then the unthinkable happened. Her sister's frail hands couldn't hold on long enough to Mokey, and she lost her grip. An image of her tumbling down the sloping rock wall glued itself in Mokey's mind. From that moment Mokey was alone in the world. She never found out if her parents escaped the Gorgs or not, and until she befriended Red the only thing that kept her mind off of her feelings was her poetry and painting. All of the memories coming in at once caused Mokey to break down and start crying. The stone was the only thing she had to remind her of her lost sister. Before that tragic day they made them to wear around their necks as a symbol of sisterhood and friendship.

Mokey's tears didn't last long, though. "Wait! If all this is happening right now...she must be still alive!" Mokey tied the stone around her neck next to her bottle opener necklace and hurried down the path. "After we find Wembley, we can find my sister! I know she's alive! I can feel it! I'm coming, sis!"


End file.
